


Fox Rain

by leonpaladin



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold, rainy morning and Niall just woke up to the start of his restless heat cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Rain

The glass fogged up, the pitter-patter of raindrops like tears running down the opaque windows. The heater was running but the warmth could not be victorious over the permeating cold that seeped through the brick walls. As the heater hummed, the rain became more vicious, howling like a lone wolf so early in the morning, turning the dawn into a grayscale painting.

Blue, blue eyes cracked open, pupils dilating, adjusting to the lazy morning light that ghosted through the windows. A smile softly formed on this creature's lips, hands curling on the duvet that wrapped around him, searching for that warmth that held him the night before.

"Liam?" The creature's once thick accent became a miniture of what it was before, hoarse and tiny. It sounded somewhat needy, wanting for the touch of the human that saved him from himself -- the one he gladly called his master.

As expected, as how he wanted, a pair of muscular arms tightened around his tummy, the warmth from his master's chest and abdomen radiating on his back like sunlight on a summer day, dispelling the dark curse that the rain had brought with it. "Right here," his master muttered. "Good morning, love."

The creature turned around, twisting from his position until his face was barely inches apart from his master's, lips quirking into a small smile upon seeing the brown, muddy irises that mesmerized him ever since that day when he reached out for his master's hand. "Liam," he said again, and his master leaned closer, both of them instinctively parting their lips, and slowly let each other taste their morning breaths -- one was minty while other strawberry. They slowly melted into the kiss.

His master let out a low growl when he traced his fingers all over the rippled muscles of his master's body. "Niall," his master, Liam, huffed, grabbing him by the hips. The creature, Niall, moaned, feeling the imagine burn surge through his skin, his manhood beginning to stiffen. But that didn't stop him, it urged him, feeling his master's own dick harden against his belly.

"Ah," Niall whined, his pale skin starting to flush deep pink. He whimpered. "Fuck me."

There were no words left to speak, no more utterance to be met. It was a quick shift  before Liam plunged himself into him, ramming into his slick hole like a raging storm. White spurts painted Niall's belly, his first orgasm coming so quickly. He was in heat after all. It was more that just a want, it was his nature -- that need to breed, that need to mate with his master, his alpha.

As Niall began to cum again, his tummy and chest now looking like the makings of a glazed donut, he could feel Liam's knot building, getting bigger. They've done this many times over the years but it was always an experience when you get knotted, to feel your soul get bonded with your mate.

By the time of Niall's fourth orgasm, the slit of his cock contracting but nothing was coming out but small beads of cum, Liam suddenly stilled, muscles bulging, shouting Niall's name like a mantra, his knot filling his omega up, his manhood nudging against Niall's prostate. It was like that for a few minutes -- at least ten -- before he slowly pulled out. The first of a cycle that would take up to four days at least.

Like the alpha that he was, Liam leaned down, elbows supporting him, and nuzzled on Niall's neck, his precious soulmate already feeling sleepy again. Niall needed the rest for the next one that was to happen in the few succeeding hours. Liam smiled, finally lying back down on the bed, grabbed the covers and pulled it over them. Niall curled up against his chest and it was the best thing in the world.

As the rain raged on outside their flat, they couldn't have cared less.


End file.
